StarFox
by Justin H.S
Summary: Part of a movie novel I decided to work on... don't ask but writers block took a byte out of me. Well hope you guys, don't forget to leave reviews please. This story contains little Violence, and some language; so please be advised. Thank you.


Disclaimer; I do NOT own Star Fox. The title is rightfully claimed by Nintendo 2006.

**Me: Okay folks, some quick updates were done... so if you happen to be the same person that stopped by, you may notice some slight adjustments and some continuations o.e**

*****  
**

_Year 2123, April 4__th (However the exact date is unknown)  
_

_Introduction_

_ Darkness... it was the beginning of a new aura. It had all began with an ordinary scientist with an ordinary life, until power, had corrupted him… _

_His name was Andross. He was a damn good man, a smart one in fact if only he kept his greedy mind off his work he would've lived a better life. But did he? _

_He was later expelled from his scientific mind causing him great pain and returned to his home planet known as Venom. It was later then, that he had a plot to destroy and take over the galaxy called the Lylat system, those who survived would be left as slaves, those who oppose him would be death sentenced._

_It was until then, that a team of elite air pilots known as the "Star Fox Team"( SFT. In other words) took extreme action if any means necessary to put an end to Andross's vile work… but that wasn't long until they were betrayed by their own comrade who fled in action that nearly cost James and his fellow companion Peppy their life, Pigma Dengar, took himself directly to the "Star Wolf" who maintained as a rivalry with James. _

_Peppy fled in tears that he left his dear beloved friend behind, who believed to be killed by Andross. He informed the general Pepper about the grief mission was a failure… the world now cries out for its new hero. Luckily, there was. James son: Fox__…  
_

_Fox was born just then his mother had passed away couple weeks later. His father was killed in action... they held a funeral for his death in Corneria Cemetery... he was left alone. Fox was later taken care of by his uncle, he later became companions with Peppy and now takes flight school every so often which he later graduated a year later. _

*******

Prologue

"Fox what're you doing?" Peppy asked from the monitor of Fox's arwing. Frankly Fox didn't know what he was doing. . . he was high in the sky, zipping past clouds, doing barrel rolls every minute or so, then he finished it off with a dive then gunned his Arwing upward.

"Having a little fun Pep, relax" said Fox with a wink and a grin at the screen.

"Fox this isn't a game, don't screw up like yesterday."

Oh right. On the second day of training and Fox's birthday lets just say he-- got a little over carried away and crashed this 10 million dollar aircraft into General Peppers home... don't ask. (well he just wanted to CRASH the party, define; party crasher)

Having to have thought of that, Fox pulled on the yoke causing the aircraft to break up then spun around vertically elevating the Arwing, and then speed off returning to his homeland landing in a isolated airport which use to be an air force base. From their he's driven off in a black 2021 Mustang into a city called Corneria.

_

* * *

  
_

Fox

"hey Foxy, you still with us buddy? Wake up." said Falco poking him repeatedly with his finger like feather until Fox finally opened his eyes. Mouth wide open with a little stream of saliva coming out forming a tiny puddle on the middle of the desk he was seated.

"Huh, what happened? What did I miss?" he asked.

"You missed an hour of lecturing, along with the class assignment. That's the 20th time this year bucko!"

"Another record…" Fox said with a yawn then stood up off his chair, taking a big stretch throwing his right arm up in the air leaving is left arm down. He gathered his belongings. Then off they went into the hallway.

They entered a large room; the cafeteria other wise it'd be known as a Mess Hall. Falco gestures Fox to a nearby table which wasn't occupied by any of the students luckily few of them were bullies. Both of them pulled out a metal container from their backpacks.

Falco was the first to open his lunch box followed by Fox, however Falco had a bit of meat for protein and energy, good choice. Along with a chunk of bird feed, and some cold water to wash it all down.

Fox's lunch box consists of; One slice of pumpkin pie which was made by his grandmother, and one chunk of steak butchered from his cousin… just who were they? They begin to eat.

*******

"So tell me Foxy, what do you think of the new transfer student?" said Falco as he slightly moved his eyes to the left staring at a gang of girls as they walked past them.

"Transfer student?" Fox repeated.

"Yeah, y'know that girl whom believed to be a creeper," Falco said with a hint of a smile on his face as he stared back at Fox although his expression was a bit crooked. "They call her Kursed for some apparent reason though. Maybe she is cursed, oh the irony."

* * *

There was no reply after that, only silence. . .a minute or so passed by as they both remained silent, Fox finally said "it's quite provocative that we gossip about her. You do realize that right?"

"Of course, I mean from recent rumors she seems like your type of gal." Falco replied with a chuckle then took a sip of his bottle of water.

_My type of girl…?_ Fox thought to himself looking up into the ceiling then fixed his eyes back at Falco "Do you suppose you know the girls whereabouts? " he questioned then took a bite of his steak.

"Heck she's probably somewhere around town, usually I heard she does some crazy bounty hunting don't forget she's a good fighter. She also has a heart of gold and looks that guys would die for if you know what I mean so be-careful," said Falco with a snort rubbing his nose with his right index finger.

There was only a moment of silence… the chewing of meat as time went by, then the bell had finally rung for the last period of the day (and yes today was Wednesday).

Fox went to his next class to the right and Falco to the opposite direction going left.

"Laters," Falco called out with a wave of his left feathered hand as he descended down the hall.

Fox enters a classroom, turns out that this class was inside a gym. A gymnasium class.

He spots Slippy the toad. . . if anyone's curious you might know why he was given that name, although Slippy washis loyal and somewhat faithful friend whenever he plays a sport on a wooden surface or cement well-- he sometimes leaves slime behind his tracks causing players to SLIP. Fox approaches him with a quick wave of his right hand.

"Hey Fox McCloud!" Slippy called out quickly waved his left hand-- _smack! _he accidentally hits a student in the face just when he was dribbling a basket ball, so why wasn't he aware of his surroundings? well...

1) He was greatly tired surprisingly but he still has the energy.

2) He was happy to see his friend again.

3) I think he did it on purpose... who knows.

"Sorry Samuel!" said Slippy lifting the boy off the ground who turns out to be a Rottweiler.

The boy smiles and says "Not a problem at all Slip," he said giving Slippy a firm noogy on the head "just watch what your doing next time okay?" he smiled then ran off to go grab his ball followed by several other kids running after him.

"come on slip, lets go play tips" Fox said with a hint of a smile, quickly throws his backpack to the side. Runs to the storage room at the right corner of the gym then runs back out with a basket ball in his hands as he dribbles it.

The game had last about an hour or so. The bell rings for everyone to go home.

Their teacher passes out energy bars to every single one of his students "Good job guys, tomorrow we'll work on our cardio exercise so be prepared, bring water and an extra shirt if you have to, and also bring some Deodorant. I don't want to get any complaints from the folks about scent loss." he was a Leopard possibly built for running, but he had muscle-- heck he must've been in the Olympics.

The sun began to settle on the horizon casting a faint orange redish light around the City. Fox caught the nearest city bus taking him to his apartment. Meanwhile his cellphone received a picture message which buzzed in his jeans right pocket.

He calmly pulls the cell phone out. Opens the message.

* * *

It displays a picture of the girl that Falco was talking about, the caption read; _This girl seem familiar? If you find her. She's a new recruit... General Pepper should know who she is. Seemed as if he were joking.  
_

Fox smirked then typed in the key worlds_; Thanks Falco, I'll see what I can know. _

_***_

The moon finally appears over Corneria casting a bright white light as if it were day already. Traffic was still moderate, sirens still wailing from a distant; fire trucks, police cruisers, and ambulances. The economy was poor but not poor enough to cause a great depression people would still buy what they really wanted, businessmen would still stick to their jobs regardless of their ass biting bosses, Teachers would still teach their students.

It seemed hellish Fox knew what was going to happen tomorrow. But he was ready... homework ready to file in, work, work, and more work. He laid there on his bed that night looking blankly at the ceiling of his apartment where his room was located on the seventh floor. He shuffled around to face a picture frame which contained a photo of his parents, he said "Good night... dad, and mom..." he smiles and closes his eyes.


End file.
